witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.0 (The Witcher 2)
Patch 2.0 for was released on September 29, 2011. Changes Main Features: Completely new, extensive Tutorial System The new tutorial helps players fully enjoy the game from the very beginning and systematically explains the depth of The Witcher 2's combat and gameplay mechanics. It allows gamers to gradually and smoothly immerse themselves in the game world and Geralt's adventures. Special Dark difficulty setting The new Dark Mode presents players with a new challenge, the highest level of difficulty where every foe is now a significant challenge requiring careful planning and consideration. Dark Mode also features several new sets of equipment and items all linked together through a dark legend in the game journal. These cursed items harm Geralt so long as the sets remain incomplete, but once the player collects all the components, the Blasphemer's, Oathbreaker's and Kinslayer's outfits provide great advantages in combat. Dark Mode offers dark-themed gear with very high stats such as: * 3 new sets of dark armor (light, medium, and heavy) * 3 new sets of dark swords (3 silver, 3 steel) * Other Dark themes/elements in the game Completely new arcade-style Arena Mode Infinitely replayable and progressively more challenging, Arena lets you hone your combat skills and techniques against all the different monster types from the game. Dispatch wave upon wave of progressively more difficult enemies, earning awards that you can use to upgrade abilities, experiment with new weapons and armor, and to test your alchemy skills. Hirelings can also assist you in battle—for a price. Combat waves will continue infinitely until your character is defeated, after which you'll see a statistical summary of results. Players can share their results with their friends by uploading this summary to the official Witcher forums or to Facebook. Arena Mode includes: * New location, with a dynamic, responsive audience reacting to the events * A new monster type, Werewolf * Waves of different opponents, looped with increasing levels of difficulty * 3 different prizes to choose from in each wave * 3 new characters (mage, knight, and dwarven fighter) that can serve as allies during clashes * A shopkeeper offering gear and enhancements * 3 new GUI panels designed specifically for the mode * New dialogue * New background music * New Witcher Forum and Facebook integration Technical Bliss Version 2.0 includes all previous and new technical and gameplay enhancements such as: * 40+ new technical and gameplay enhancements * 100+ previous technical and gameplay fixes * All 9 previous DLC packs * Troll Trouble * Roche Commando Jacket * Ultimate Alchemy Suit * Ultimate Magical Suit * Ultimate Swordsman Suit * Finisher Pack * Mysterious Merchant * Barbers and Coiffeuses * A Sackfull of Fluff Corrections and improvements to combat: * Numerous improvements have been made in the targeting system. * Parrying is now unlimited (even when Vigor is completely depleted), though parries no longer cancel all damage (maximum 50% reduction once the relevant ability has been acquired). * Responsiveness of game controls has been improved. This includes but is not limited to casting Signs, parrying, and attacking immediately after evading an opponent's assault. * Geralt's attacks are no longer interrupted by attacking opponents. Attacks are now contiguous and foes cannot interrupt Geralt's attacks by landing a blow. * Assorted fixes now prevent opponents from incessantly attacking Geralt after he has been knocked down. Geralt can no longer be knocked down repeatedly in quick succession. Also, he rises quickly while evading subsequent attacks. * Geralt no longer attacks opponents located behind other opponents positioned nearer to him. * The target locking system has been improved. Preference is now given to previously highlighted targets. * Target selection has been improved. Priority is now given to foes affected by a critical effect facilitating the completion of a finishing move. * The additional two steps Geralt took after mounting an attack with the W, S, A or D key depressed have been eliminated. * Attacks can now be continued even when a key controlling Geralt's movement (e.g. W, S, A, D) is depressed. * Attacks can now be continued if the attack key is depressed immediately after the final strike of an attack animation sequence. * Geralt can now pivot 180 degrees immediately after completing an attack. * Assorted problems with key responsiveness have been resolved. Keys no longer need to be depressed twice or more to trigger a given action. * A distance attack problem has been resolved. Geralt now mounts distance attacks (lunge with sword in hand in the Fast style) when opponents were located at a suitable distance from him. Other corrections and amendments: * Casting several bombs no longer blocks further inputs. * An option has been added to the configuration tool enabling aspect ratio to be set independently of resolution. * The amount of disk space required for game patching has been reduced. * The loading of selected Witcher 1 game saves no longer causes the game to crash. * A greater number of monsters now appear in the cave leading to Loc Muinne. * Improvements have been made in the manner in which monsters are spawned in the mist in Chapter 2. * The visual effect accompanying Adrenaline use no longer disappears prematurely. * Archers now draw their swords more quickly when Geralt approaches. * Mages no longer automatically cast shield spells when Geralt casts daggers at them. * The game is now paused when Geralt executes a finishing move in combat. * The troll in Chapter 2 has been corrected. Previously, in some circumstances he could not be attacked. * Physics on cast daggers have been improved. * The site for aiming daggers is now more visible. * Geralt's animation when he dies while casting the Axii Sign has been corrected. * An exploit in the fight against Letho has been eliminated. Previously, this foe could be killed by casting bombs in quick succession. * An exploit related to the 'Insane' difficulty setting has been eliminated. Previously, game saves could be loaded with difficulty set to this level, which was contrary to design intentions. * Camera positioning/operation has been corrected during the boss fight against the kayran. * Camera control via gamepads has been improved. * Assorted adjustments have been made in mutagen statistics. * The 'Junk' filter in the Inventory has been adjusted to provide for correct item filtering. * In the Inventory, the dialogue window warning of prohibited actions has been corrected. * Assorted corrections have been introduced to the mini-map in Chapter 1. * Audio balance throughout the game has been adjusted. * Erratic character teleportation in mini–games has been eliminated. * Assorted adjustments have been made in animations applying to nekkers. * A minor bug in the "Scent of Incense" quest has been resolved. * Numerous minor fixes have been introduced in character lip-sync throughout the game. * Multiple improvements have been made in the game tutorial. pl:Patch 2.0(Wiedźmin 2) Category:The Witcher 2 patches